In automated dough processing, sheeting is a well known technique wherein dough is continuously formed out of its ingredients, and also continuously processed to the final products that are to be obtained. One of the advantages of the technique is that optimised use can be made of production facilities and space.
A dough line can be used for one specific product or dough type, and while the production of said product type is still going on, production of another product or dough type can be started. However, with the dough lines according to the state of the art, such process may be rather difficult to control. In practice, when a setting is changed at the beginning of the dough line, a controller may have to follow the dough throughout the dough line to adapt settings of dough processing devices once the dough arrives at such specific dough processing device.